A microfluidic printing apparatus delivers colorant to form color pixels on a receiver in an image-wise fashion. A print head may comprise a plurality of colorant delivery nozzles. To reproduce a high quality color image, it is essential for the colorant delivery nozzles to deliver the correct amount of colorants to each color pixel on the receiver according to the pixel values of the input digital image. Failures to do so will produce errors in the optical densities and color balances, and image defects in the printed image.
Another problem in microfluidic printing apparatus is the crosstalk between colorant delivery nozzles. Crosstalk refers to the fact that the colorant delivery in one nozzle is affected by the other nozzles in the microfluidic printing apparatus. The crosstalk can be caused through the electric circuit that controls or drives the colorant delivery. The crosstalk often produces decreased sharpness and other image artifacts in the printed and displayed images. A related phenomena to the crosstalk problem is parasitic effect. The parasitic effect refers to the problem that the electric voltage applied to the colorant delivery means for one nozzle is dependent on the loads on the remaining portion of the electric circuit. The parasitic effect often produces banding image defects.